A Cold Elf and a Warm Ranger
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Haldir is cold hearted. Aragorn is warm hearted. Who will get Legolas?


A Cold Elf and a Warm Ranger: Who will get the Elven Prince?  
By: Shakura Hyoki  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor!" Frodo screamed. Gandalf closed his eyes, he did not want that. "Though I do not know the way…" Frodo sighed. "I will help you Frodo Baggins." Gandalf spoke and went behind Frodo. "You carry heart in all of us little one." Boromir said. Aragorn stood up from his chair and looked over. "By my life or death I shall protect you…You have my sword." "And you have my bow…"The Elf said. "And my axe…" The dwarf said. "Very well then…You are the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said.   
  
Legolas looked in the mirror one last time as he fixed his hair. Gimli laughed and ate a chicken leg, which got stuck on his beard. "You should be a gross orc…" Legolas said disgusted. "Well at least I'm not a primping pretty boy." Gimli insulted Legolas. Legolas dodged for Gimli's axe and put it behind him and pinned Gimli against the wall, he aimed an arrow at Gimli's neck. "Don't move little, short, stubby, fat pig!" Legolas smiled at his remark. "Legolas let go of Gimli!" Aragorn screamed. Legolas didn't let go and smirked at Aragorn. "I said let go…You have him off the ground!" Aragorn screamed. "…I am an Elf. You should respect that." Legolas said happily. "So?" Aragorn rolled his eyes. "So?" Legolas mocked Aragorn. "Not worth my time piggy." Legolas said as he let Gimli fall to the ground. Aragorn went over and helped Gimli up. "Those friggin Mirkwood Elves are pissing me off!" Aragorn said loudly. "I was raised in Rivendell. They are nice and peaceful." Aragorn said again. "I can't believe I have to go on a journey with him…" Aragorn sighed under his breath.  
  
"We should stop for camp." Boromir suggested. "Yeah good idea." Merry said. The four hobbits sat down and rested. Gandalf sat down. He rested against a rock in the cave. "In here no one will see us." Pippin said. "No duh." Legolas said under his breath. Aragorn clinched his fists and tried to keep his temper in. Legolas sat up and walked out and scoped the land. Aragorn walked out too. "Why are you always so fucking rude?" Aragorn asked hotly. "Cause I want to be! Now get outta my face!" Legolas said and pushed back Aragorn. 'Holy shit! He's got strength in those puny little chicken arms' Aragorn thought and walked back in. "Any luck melting the ice around Legolas?" "Nope…" Aragorn said as he put his head down. "I wonder what or who made him an ice blanket…" Aragorn said. "Don't even try to warm up to him…It won't work…Elves…" Gimli grumbled.   
  
"Speak friend and enter." Gandalf said tiredly. "Gandalf? What's another name for Friend in elvish?" Frodo asked. "Mellon." Gandalf answered as the doors swung open.   
  
Legolas sat on a rock and peered again. He did not like it here. It was too quiet. Gimli screamed as an Orc Army came at them. "Legolas! We need your bow!" Aragorn screamed. Legolas shot about 20 of them and ran out of arrows. A cave troll came out of nowhere and charged at Legolas. Legolas fell back and stuck his two swords into the troll and crawled away. Aragorn stabbed it. Legolas jumped on it's back and he shot two arrows in the head. It finally was down. The ran out with all their strength, they stopped and the orcs surrounded them. A huge roar came out and stirred the orcs up. They all scattered. "What is it Gandalf?" Frodo asked. "Balrog...RUN!!!!" Gandalf yelled.   
  
"You shall not pass!!!!" Gandalf screamed. The bridge gave out and Gandalf sighed. A whip came up and grabbed his leg. Frodo ran out, but Aragorn stopped him. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf said as he fell into the abyss. "Noooooooo!" Frodo screamed. Aragorn stood there in shock. "Strider!" Bormir yelled. Strider came running out and saw everybody crying. Legolas had tears in his eyes. "Get them up Legolas." "Give them a moment for pitty sake." Boromir added. "Frodo?" Aragorn asked. Frodo turned around, he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"We must rest again." Boromir said. "All right we will camp here until morning." Gandalf said. The Hobbits cuddled up against each other for warmth. Gandalf was peacefully sleeping beside Gimli. Legolas was sitting there and sharpening his bow. "Aren't you going to sleep Legolas?" "I will sooner or later." Legolas replied. "If you do...I have a place for you beside me." Aragorn said blushing. Aragorn laid down and closed his eyes.   
  
After about an hour of sleeping Aragorn felt someone cuddle up to him. He opened his eyes to see an elven face marly inches from his. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "Why are you so cold?" Aragorn asked. "I know it's none of my business but I would like to know why you're like that. Who hurt you in the past?" Aragorn added. "Okay. There was this Elf I met in Lothlorien. He was one of the main protectors of the gate. He had a huge interest in me and then one day...He hit me cause he said that he loved me. I didn't understand. Just held my cheek in stinging pain. He walked away from me and my heart was broken. So I sworn to myself that I should be heartless and never get close to anyone again." Legolas said it all in one breath. Aragorn smiled and then put his arm around Legolas' waist. "I'll never leave you...Not unless I die of old age." Aragorn half laughed. "I can get you immortality. I'll just ask Elrond." Legolas smiled.   
  
The morning came quickly and everyone one was up except Aragorn and Legolas, which were huddled in the corner looking all snugg and warm. "Boromir? He has definitely melted the ice." Frodo laughed and then Boromir smiled at the Heir of the throne of Gondor cuddling with the Elven prince of Mirkwood. Pippin and Merry went over right in front of them and watched. "How exciting..." Boromir laughed. "Watching Aragorn and Legolas cuddle each other. How interesting..." Boromir laughed again this time loudly so that it would wake up the two love snugglers. Aragorn woke up and realized he had Legolas in his arms. Legolas awoke and blushed then got up to go outside. "How did you do it?" Frodo asked. "Do what?" Aragorn asked. "Melt the ice!" Pippin yelled. "I got into his business. I told him that he could tell me whatever he was trying to avoid." Aragorn said calmly. "Well what was it?" Merry asked very curiously. "I can't tell you." Aragorn said as he went out to where Legolas was.  
  
"I suppose you told them." Legolas sighed. "I would never tell anyone what you told me. You are so-"  
"Aragorn! We're going now!" Pippin said. "So?" Legolas wanted the full answer. "We should get going..." Aragorn breathed. Legolas was waiting. "Hot..." Aragorn whispered as he walked up by Frodo. "I'm hot?" Legolas asked himself. He ranup with the others.  
  
"Where are we going next Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Lothlorien." Aragorn said. "No...Shit." Legolas stopped and then planted his feet on the ground. "C'mon Legolas!" Boromir said. "Fine..." Legolas breathed. Legolas knw he ws going to run into his previous possessive lover.   
  
"Stay close young hobbits. They say there an Elf witch...with terrible power...all look upon her...fall under her spell...Well here's one Dwarf she won't besmither. I have the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk." Gimli said. Arrows were pulled at everyone. "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could've shot him in the dark." The Elf said. "Haldir of Lorien. We need your help." "We should go back now." Gimli said a bit scared. "You have entered the lady of the woods you cannot go back now. Come she is waiting." Haldir said. Aragorn looks over at Legolas. Legolas has his head down. "Well look at this. The young prince of Mirkwood." Haldir said with delight. "Get away from me." Legolas breathed. Aragorn just clued in. That was the Elf Legolas was talking about. Haldir. "Why should I?" Haldir breathed in Legolas's ear. "Cause if you don't your nuts will be shish kebab! I have an arrow pointed right at it." Legolas said with his head down. "Get away from him Haldir. Obviously he don't like you." Aragorn said sternly. "You told him?" Haldir said scaredly. "Yes…I did." Legolas said. Haldir grabbed Legolas' arm, he was holding onto it with power. Legolas whined. "I'll deal with you later." Haldir said as he walked off.  
  
"We should move…We should not linger." Legolas said. "Don't worry." Aragorn told him. "So what was the thing with Haldir? Was that the Elf you were talking about?" Aragorn asked. "Yes. He is an asshole." Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry Legolas." Aragorn sighed. "For what?" Legolas was puzzled. "I wish I was Haldir. Cause if I were I would love and comfort you until the end of time." Aragorn said as he was holding onto Legolas' hands. Legolas fainted. "How prince like." Boromir laughed.  
  
"FIND THE HALFLING!" The Ukai hai general said. "I would've went with you into the fires of Mordor." Aragorn said. "Go Frodo! Run!" Aragorn screamed as he noticed the sword. Aragorn looked at the all the ukai hai. They all came swarming at him. Legolas' ears picked up the fighting and went after Aragorn. Legolas came in with arrows. He shot a bunch of them and then took out his two big swords and started slicing. Legolas dodged a couple then stuck his swords in. There was big pile up on bodies on Legolas. He was too tired to get up so he just laid under the bodies. The stench of the ukai hai made him faint. Aragorn raised his sword in victory, everyone did. "Is everyone all right?" Asked Aragorn. "Yes. Boromir is dead…" Frodo said. "Where's Legolas?" Aragorn said scared. He saw he bodies move. He started to lift the bodies. He saw Legolas. "Legolas! He's dead!" Aragorn cried. "No he's not!" Gimli screamed. Aragorn picked up Legolas and sat him on his horse. He held him and they rode off. Legolas turned his head. "Uhhh...." Legolas moaned. He felt arms around his waist. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Yes?" Asked Aragorn. "I'm sorry. I was fighting...They came on my like a mountain. I fainted from the smell. I'm so sorry..." Legolas said as he snuggled Aragorn's chest. "There is a pack of Elves heading this way." Gimli grumbled.   
  
"Hello...I am Glorfindel. I looking for Legolas Greenleaf." The Elf looked at Aragorn. Aragorn held Legolas harder. "Who sent you?" Gimli grumbled. "Haldir." Glorfindel answered Aragorn. "Tell him to go away!" Legolas yelled as he grabbed onto Aragorn's neck. "You heard him go away." Aragorn said. "I hate to do this..." Glorfindel and the pack pulled out arrows. "Fine I'll go! Just don't hurt Aragorn." "What about me?" Gimli asked. Legolas got off Aragorn's horse and got on Glorfindel's. "I will get you back....." Aragorn breathed. "No you won't." Orophin told him.  
  
End of chapter 1.........  
  
Author's note: This sucks. Really it does. But I guess I could continue. I just want to make Legolas feel wanted by everyone. =^.^= 


End file.
